(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bioelectrical impedance measuring device which measures a bioelectrical impedance between the bottoms of both feet of a user.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Bioelectrical impedance measuring devices are known which measure a bioelectrical impedance between the bottoms of both feet of a user and calculate data related to body composition such as a body fat percentage (mass). For example, in a bioelectrical impedance measuring device disclosed in Patent Publication 1, a group of electrodes for both feet, an input unit used by a user to enter personal data such as a body height and a display unit for displaying a calculated body fat percentage (mass) and the like are provided on the top surface of a main body which is capable of measuring a body weight (i.e., a bathroom scale). When a user stands on the main body with the bottoms of both feet in contact with these electrodes, the body weight and bioelectrical impedance of the user are measured, and a body fat percentage (mass) and the like are calculated from these measured values and personal data.
Further, Patent Publication 2 discloses a bioelectrical impedance measuring device similar to the bioelectrical impedance measuring device disclosed in the above Patent Publication 1. In the bioelectrical impedance measuring device disclosed in Patent Publication 2, an electrode unit having a group of electrodes for the left foot and an electrode unit having a group of electrodes for the right foot are formed independently of a main body which incorporates load sensors for measuring a body weight and an electric control circuit for measuring a bioelectrical impedance, and these two electrode units are connected to the main body by electric cables.
Further, Patent Publication 3 discloses a four-point scale for measuring the body weight of a user, wherein on two parallel beams having a load sensor for measuring a body weight provided on both ends of the beams, a plurality of platform members are placed orthogonally to the beams, and adjacent platform members are linked together by link hinges so that these platform members can be folded in the form of a bamboo blind.
Patent Publication 1
Japanese Patent Publication 5-49050
Patent Publication 2
Japanese Patent No. 3,098,735
Patent Publication 3
Specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,337,446
In the case of a conventional bioelectrical impedance measuring device as disclosed in the above Patent Publication 1, a user stands on the top surface of its main body. Hence, a reduction in the size thereof is limited, and the device is difficult to carry around and requires a large space for storage.
In a bioelectrical impedance measuring device as disclosed in the above Patent Publication 2, electrode units are formed independently of the main body, but the main body is not yet small enough in size, so that this device is also difficult to carry around and requires a large space for storage.
Under the circumstances, it is conceivable to make a conventional bioelectrical impedance measuring device as disclosed in the above Patent Publication 1 foldable in the form of a bamboo blind just like the foldable scale disclosed in the above Patent Publication 3 so as to facilitate carrying and storing of the device. However, in the case of the bioelectrical impedance measuring device, since a plurality of electrodes disposed on the top surface of the main body are connected to an electric control circuit incorporated in the main body by electric wires, the electric wires must be placed over a plurality of platform members, so that a problem such as breaking of the electric wires may occur at the time of folding.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a bioelectrical impedance measuring device which can measure a bioelectrical impedance between the bottoms of both feet of a user and is carried around or stored easily without having problems such as breaking of electric wires.